wings tainted white
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: This is a not so usual story, about a 900 year old demon named Kiyoshi. for the past 50 or so years he's been living in Konoha, being shunned and verbally abused by the people who lived and worked there. Kiyoshi payed them no mind for he had a friend, Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. The two have been there since The Third first became the hokage. (Full summary on profile)
1. Chapter 1

**Wings tainted white**

Being a 900 year old demon isn't easy. You've seen different eras pass before your eyes and the past will come to bite you in the butt when you least expect it. Now let me tell you, it's really not fun when you get bossed around by people who aren't even close to being an 8th of your own age, but you do what you have to do to keep the peace, because really, war is not fun, even for an immortal being that kills people to live.

You might be wondering what I'm talking about, being bossed around by people younger than me, and well the only way I can really explain is with a flash back. Although I have to admit there wasn't a lot of bossing around… All well!

~Many many years ago (41 years ago)~

41 years ago I was not the man I am today. No, I was an annoying 859 year old demon. Like I had said before I'd seen eras fly by and I was there when the third Hokage first started out, because despite my age I'm a little shit and like messing with people. So When Hiruzen first became hokage I was the thorn in his side since I had a horrible streak of deviousness.

"Hiruzen~" I sang in a dry voice, lying on the young man's office floor, "I'm bored…"

"Then go do something" Hiruzen said bitterly, he had just became Hokage a little less than a year ago and I've been there to be cruel and just annoy the man, as he tried to do paperwork that came with being the hokage and the key word here is try. Because at the moment he is failing!

"But you won't let me…" I whined kicking my legs in the air, "If I do something to entertain myself you just get mad and yell at me!"

Hiruzen glared darkly at my gray skinned form, "Do you want me to give you a mission to complete?"

"Naaaahhhhh…." I drawled out throwing my arms above my head, "I'm hungry! But you won't let me eat anyone!"

Hiruzen just sighed and slammed his hand to his forehead, "Can't you eat regular animal?"

"I don't like them."

"And why not?"

"They don't taste as sweet as humans."

Hiruzen remained silent for a moment, "I didn't need to know that information

"Hey don't you bitch, you asked the question."

"Kiyoshi, can you be quiet? I'm trying to do paperwork"

Rolling on my stomach, I brushed my fluffy white hair out of my eyes, "I know you're trying and that's why I won't shut up."

"Seriously, can you please-"

"Nope"

"That's it…" Hiruzen growled standing from his desk, "Kiyoshi, it's about time you did something!"

"Whaaa….?"

"From now on, if you are to stay in my village you will have to help protect it! We will provide you food, although you might not like it, you will have to deal with it. Now you have a choice, you can either help the teachers at the academy or you can be trained to be a shinobi of Konoha."

Lying on the floor I stared at Hiruzen in shock, 'Okay…' I thought to myself, 'Either deal with kids 24/7 or learn to be a shinobi…. I take the learning over kids anyday!.' "I'll take learning to be a shinobi, so Hiruzen. Who's gonna be my teacher?"

"I'll be your sensei since no one else would be able to deal with you"

"Awww~ Hiruzen, you're too kind!" The younger man just shook his head and slammed his head on his paper covered desk, "I wouldn't do that if I were you! I shouted, "you'll kill your puny little brain cells!"

"UGH!"

After that fateful day, when Hiruzen finally snapped, time seemed to fly forwards. 37 Years had passed and it felt like it was nothing more than a blink of the eyes. In those years I learned the ways of the shinobi, not that I didn't already know them, but still I re-learned both the basics and the advance techniques and I became a jonin.

"Kiyoshi" Hiruzen greeted as I waltzed into his office, "I'm glad you came today."

"Yeah yeah" I sighed, my hands held behind my head. Since I became a shinobi Hiruzen made me use the transformation jutsu to get rid of my usual grey skin and flame like charcoal colored tattoos, instead I had rich bare tan skin but I kept my slicked white hair and lilac colored eyes, "What do you want now kid?"

The now wrinkled old looking man stared at me for a minute then broke down laughing full heartedly, "You know Kiyoshi; you look like you're only around 25 years old. It's so strange to hear someone who looks so young call me a child."

"So?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest, "To me you are really young, though age did you no good. You look like a shriveled raisin!"

"Hush now Kiyoshi. I have a job for you."

"What is it?"

The Hokage smiled deviously at me, "I want you to join the academy. There are two boys I'd like you to watch over."

"What?" I asked softly, my eye starting to twitch, "You want me to join the academy? I'm already a jonin! I don't need to go there!" my voice started to rise in pitch, "Hiruzen you know I can't deal with kids!"

"A 900 year old demon is afraid of children?" The Hokage quirked a gray brow

"Those things are NOT children! To me you're a child! Those little monsters are like new born children, barely two weeks old! You expect me to sit with them all the time and then get scolded by someone who's supposed to be my superior, but I know more about life than they ever will?!"

"Yes I do expect that."

"WHY?!" I shrieked in horror. Okay, I would never admit this out loud, but I hate kids. They terrify me. They're so innocent and so easy to break. I mean if I accidently budged one of them their parents would eat me alive! I don't care what act the people of Konoha put on, they are vicious and cruel to outcasts like me.

"Because," Hiruzen folded his hands together and looked me straight into my purple eyes, "They're a lot like you."

"What do you mean" I suddenly asked, my voice back to its usual pitch, "How are they like me? I mean I'm a demon, they're just human infants."

"They have no one." Hiruzen cut in looking down sadly at his hands, "They have no family and one child is already shunned by the villagers. The other just recently lost his entire family in a massacre and he's not taking it well."

"Obviously!" I stated, "If he just lost his family so suddenly I'm surprised he's still alive. Most children don't take well to shock like that."

"Well he's from the Uchiha clan."

"That means jack-shit. A child is still a child even if they are from some super fantastic clan. Losing the people you love is very painful, I know from first hand experiences. Those aren't things you just forget over night, they haunt you when you wish to be free of the memories and if you can't find an outlet they'll cause you to go mad. I mean look at me," I smiled crookedly, "I've seen hundreds upon thousands die right in front of my eyes. I can still hear them screaming whenever I want to see blackness. When I try to get away from everything the screams come back and pierce my ears."

"That must be hard to deal with. I'm sorry you must suffer like that Kiyoshi" Hiruzen asked a look of regret on his blotchy skin

"It's okay" I looked at the hokage with half lidded eyes, "I deserve this torture for all the sins I've committed. For all the innocent lives I've ended and from all the blood I've shed."

Looking down Hiruzen asked softly, "Will you accept this job Kiyoshi?"

I nodded before bowing down to my waist, "Yes young one. I will go watch and protect those young two who have been plucked from their world of innocence."

"I thank you. Friend"

~Profile~

Name: (Last, First) Kegareta Kiyoshi  
Meaning: Soiled purity  
Age: 900  
Gender: Male  
Hair: short and white, his bangs are usually slicked back  
Eyes: Lilac colored. On occasion they will have slit pupils.  
Scent: Honey and ash  
Height: 5'3"  
Skin: Either tan or gray  
Favorite Hobby: Reading  
Other Hobbies: Training, eating  
Likes: being alone, Icha Icha paradise, sleeping in trees, the third Hokage, apples, bananas  
Dislikes: being band from being in his true form being stuck with children, oranges  
Most Common Expression: smiling, or half asleep  
Favorite Food: Mitarashi Dango  
Least Favorite Food: Sushi  
Quote: "Which is truly tainted? An Angel who chose to kill or a Demon who learned to love?"  
Favorite Word: Tainted  
Wants to Fight: for the people he loves and for fun 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size:11.0pt; 


	3. Chapter 3

Wings tainted white chapter 2

*Hiruzen's P.O.V.*

"Kiyo!" Iruka shouted from the front of the classroom, his arms crossed over his arms and his jaw clenched in anger. "Kiyo wake up!"

I watched Iruka's class with my crystal ball and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. My old friend Kegareta Kiyoshi was fast asleep at his seat in the back row of desks. Kiyoshi is a nine-hundred year old demon who in more times than not would act like a twelve year old, but I guess that's a good thing with this situation since he's disguised as one now.

Kiyoshi who had fallen asleep in class had his head in his arms and I could see a small strand of drool lolling out the corner of his mouth. Next to him was a young girl, a Hyuga from the main branch to be more exact. She had short blue hair a worried look on her pale face. Hinata, the young Hyuga has always been a shy one, and at the moment she looked frightened having Iruka's rage being pointed to the boy right next to her.

"Kiyo-san" Hinata whispered softly poking Kiyoshi in his side, "You should wake up…"

The poking did little to stir the demon; Kiyoshi continued to snore away his pile of drool growing bigger by the minute.

"Kiyo" Iruka growled his jaw clenched tightly, "Wake up… Now…"

"Nooo…" Kiyo's voice was muffled by his arms, "Ruka-chan, left me sleep…"

"Kiyo start paying attention this instant or you can go to the Hokage and explain why you were showing insubordination. I realize that you are a special case, but you are setting a very bad example for your peers of what you should be doing in class. Now please make your choice"

Kiyoshi finally lifted his head from his arms, a pained look on his face that more than likely came from the new blinding light that surrounded him. Kiyo's face changed as he rubbed his hands over his face and felt the trail of drool that fell from his mouth, "Eww…" I heard the long haired boy groan, "That's so gross…" After wiping the drool from his hand to his pants Kiyo rubbed his eyes and slowly stood from his seat stifling a yawn. "Ruka-chan" He said catching his sensei's attention, "I'ma go to the Hokage's place, see you later…" Kiyo's words were slurred with sleepiness as he continued to rub his eyes as he walked out of the classroom. As soon as he was out of sight from his peers Kiyo quickly made a couple hand signs and disappeared with a flash of smoke. Knowing that the black haired boy would be arriving at any second, I swiftly put away my crystal ball and picked up my cup of tea that I had sitting in front of me.

Moments later another flash of smoke appeared, as all the smoke vanished I saw a tired and normal looking Kiyoshi rubbing his eyes trying to get the gunk out of them.

"So Kiyoshi," I smiled weaving my fingers together and setting my chin of them, "Why did you leave class?"

"I was bored!" Kiyo whined flopping on the floor, "I've learned everything Ruka-chan teaches already!"

"Can't you at least pretend to pay attention?"

"Nope" Kiyoshi pursed his lips as he rolled from side to side, "Give me something to do!" he commanded

"I already gave you the job of looking over Naruto and Sasuke."

"Yeah… But it's so boring…. I can't do anything in school and it's hard to watch them at the same time! They're practically total opposites, and they can hardly stand the sight of each other!"

"You can use the clone jutsu to watch them separately" I informed Kiyoshi dryly

"I guess… but I like personally sending time with them. As much as I hate kids I've come to… I guess you could say _like_ Naruto and Sasuke… I've come to understand them more than I would with others."

"Well I can understand with Sasuke. Both of you lost your family's. While Naruto has always been hated by the villagers like you have been for all these years"

"You know Hiruzen, with Sasuke I'm on the other side of the spectrum. Sasuke's the innocent one who had his murdered, I'm the one who slaughtered my family…" Kiyo paused for a moment and clenched then unclenched his gray fists, "And Hiruzen, you know I never got why you did _nothing_ when the villager would treat Naruto so horribly…"

Looking down at Kiyoshi I sighed sadly and rubbed my forehead, "As much as I hate to admit it, there was nothing that I could do. The villagers, even though I am their leader would continue to treat Naruto horribly while no one was looking."

"Still you could have tried to stop them!" Kiyo shouted his brows knit together as he looked at me frustrated violet eyes, "I know you're not a god to these people, but… If you won't do anything to protect Naruto when the villagers try shit… I can't promise that I won't lash out and hurt them. You- you gave me a responsibility to look after these two boys. Sasuke, he doesn't need protection from the villagers, rather he needs protection from himself. But _Naruto_ he isn't that lucky. Your shitty villagers hate an innocent child for being sacrificed to save all their pathetic lives, so until he can protect himself Naruto is under my supervision. And as time goes by I'm seeing these two more and more like a sons or brothers, so I am _not_ going to let these boys get hurt while I am in charge of them. Hiruzen, you are my best friend… Hell my only friend… But I can't be like you and practically ignore the fact that a boy is cursed and is constantly treated like trash. Naruto and Sasuke-" Kiyoshi cover his face with his hands and let out a slightly deranged laughed, "Two infants… Are starting to dye my wings a new color"

"Tell me Kiyoshi what color are your wings changing to?"

"The damn bastards are tainting my wings white."

**_Puppet: Please leave a comment!_**


End file.
